Quieres y no puedes
by LittleMissWhatever
Summary: Tienes que hacerlo, pero no debes. Quieres y no puedes. Y eso te mata lentamente, como si tus células ardiesen una a una en un baile tortuoso que te consume poco a poco.


La verdad, escribí esta viñeta hace ya un tiempo, cuando empezó la 7ª temporada. Quise rescatar la _relación_ (?) entre Cuddy y Wilson con House de por medio, centrándome en mi queridísimo oncólogo y haciéndole sufrir un poquillo :3

**Aviso:** SPOILERS de la 7ª temporada

**Nota****: **estos personajes NO me pertenecen; son propiedad de sus creadores y de la cadena FOX (yo no soy tan genial como David Shore y compañía, así que me conformo con manejarlos a mi antojo en pequeñas historias como ésta).

* * *

**Quieres y no puedes**

La lluvia impacta sobre los cristales. Con una melancolía digna de película, de esas en las que se puede intuir la música de guitarra y la dulzura de una voz masculina entonando un himno a la esperanza. Como si limpiase todos los errores que él había cometido alguna vez en su vida. Con una fuerza que le hace levantar la cabeza de todos esos documentos que debe revisar, distrayéndole y revolviendo sus entrañas hasta el punto de hacerle perder la concentración necesaria para su tarea.

Lo único en lo que es capaz de pensar es en los escasos metros que le separan de ella. Aunque se esfuerce en ocultar el torbellino de revoloteos que apresan su garganta con un nudo indisoluble, los nervios están ahí, haciendo mella en la escasa profesionalidad que prevalece en él un viernes a las doce de la noche. Y la lluvia sigue cayendo, y el insistente chapoteo de las gotas contra el suelo exterior al recinto hospitalario sólo provoca más y más oleadas de impulsos románticos. Si se para a pensarlo, es casi ridículo, pero ya no le importa. Ya nada puede importarle.

Comienza a juguetear con su bolígrafo, girándolo sobre sus dedos índice y pulgar, intentando canalizar sus emociones y ordenar sus pensamientos.

Tienes que hacerlo, pero no debes. Quieres y no puedes. Y eso te mata lentamente, como si tus células ardiesen una a una en un baile tortuoso que te consume poco a poco. Tú, que pareces estar siempre por encima del bien y del mal, el perfecto caballero, el niño mimado de la Oncología. Te asaltan las dudas, ¿qué sería lo correcto? El dilema moral se vuelve, una vez más, contra ti, porque sabes que la decisión que quieres tomar no es la más ética, ni la más indicada. Porque implica traición, manipulación, un corazón roto. O dos. O incluso más, ya no lo sabes. Lo único de lo que estás seguro con certeza es de las inmensas ganas que tienes de levantarte, cruzar la puerta de ese despacho claustrofóbico e inundado por el sonido incesante de la lluvia de noviembre y correr junto a la única persona que podría llegar a hacerte feliz.

Ella es hermosa, y brilla como el sol. Puede imaginársela ahora mismo, sentada frente a la mesa de su despacho, hablando por teléfono con…

Mierda, incluso imaginar a ese _quién_ hace que sienta las punzadas hirientes en su pecho.

La sensación de déjà vu se hace con el poder de su cerebro durante unos instantes, porque se da cuenta de que está viviendo lo mismo que todas las noches le atormenta: saber que la mujer a la que ama está atada a otro hombre. Que su corazón le pertenece a otro. Y que ese otro es, precisamente, su mejor amigo.

Wilson no lo duda: hacerle daño a House es una de las pocas cosas que no haría jamás, por mucho que le pesase. Y ahora, aquella lealtad que se había jurado mantener pasase lo que pasase le estaba matando. Nunca jamás había tenido que amar a alguien en silencio, y sentir esa represión era un dolor tan mortífero que jamás podría haberlo intuido. Esa permanente sensación de culpa que le hacía pensar "olvídala, olvídala, olvídala…" era firmar su sentencia de muerte por plazos. Podría considerarse acabado, sentir lástima por sí mismo, pasarse la vida llorando y bebiendo intentando olvidar a…

_Lisa Cuddy_. Incluso pronunciar su nombre mentalmente hace que se retuerza de un escalofrío.

Los nervios se acrecientan, y terminan por paralizar los músculos de su cuerpo. Ahora ya no sabe qué hacer, está inseguro. Si alguna vez tuvo fuerzas para enfrentarse a sus deseos, acaban de desvanecerse de golpe, como si un disparo certero y letal hubiese atravesado su corazón. Siente el sudor frío resbalar por su espalda, como si la lluvia cayese sobre él y no contra las ventanas de su despacho.

Como si razón y corazón pugnasen por ganar aquella ilógica batalla.

Quieres y no puedes…

* * *

Los reviews son _amor_. No os cortéis un pelo si es necesario soltar alguna barbaridad .


End file.
